User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
Archive I archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Ah, great ! ^^ Nice signature ! :D And you're welcome, don't forget the ":" next time ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Liu Bei Gouenji I have orderd Liu Bei!!!!!!!!! I think you said it takes a week to come, so when it does I'm gonna be mega happy and I'll send you a picture through Letter Box if you want? I can't wait, if its even near to how epic your Perseus looks then I know my money was worth it XD Thanks for sending me that link. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC 17:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' I know its epic and I'm super excited XD I really hope it comes soon and yer as soon as I assemble it I will send you a picture. I know KIU is mega epic and I also orderd some KIU merchendise!!! I think the first Keyblade necklace that I orderd comes next week, I'm super excited XD Also I would love to see a remake because I really want to see the epic fight between Master Yen Sids 7 lights with Sora, Riku, Axel(Lea) and Kairi Vs Lord Xehanorts 13 darks and I cannot believe Riku become a Keyblade Master!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think a sequal is in store and I think it will feature Axel(Lea) training to weild a Keyblade, Sora returning back from his journey and training with Riku who has much more power because he is a Keyblade Master. Or maybe Riku is training Sora and Kairi to get them ready for the battle. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC 18:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' Well to be hounest I was going to buy a Tsurugi Keyring but I thought it would mean more if I had a Keyblade Necklace because when I wear it, it makes me feel like I am Sora or Riku lolz XD Yer I think you can find anything on ebay XD Yer at the end when Axel got his mega epic fire Keyblade, that was epic and I am sure it will have a sequal, I think Master Yen Sid will train him or maybe he will have Mickey or Riku to train him. Yer Kairi looks amazing and I am sure she is epic at weilding a Keyblade. Yer I thought Sora deserved to be the Keyblade Master expecially because Riku gave into the darkness and overcame it, but I think because he saved Sora thats why he became the Keyblade Master. Hopefully Sora returns and I don't know but maybe they might have Sora with Roxas because I think the both of them are very similar and I haven't played any other Kingdom Hearts games but if I could I would match those 2 together. I am sure it will get realeased in the UK but I am not so sure about it being realeased on the 3DS, most of the series games have been realeased on loads of different platformes, PS2, DS, GBA, PSP, Mobile Phone and 3DS. I think really it no telling which platform it will come out on next, I think hopefully it will be a handheld but which one? PS Vita, 3DS XL or Wii U? I think its a very hard choice but because the Wii U is a new realease they might go for that and its a brand new gaming style. I'm not sure but I mega hope they bring the next Kingdom Hearts game to 3DS XL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yer I was looking at the Nintendo website and I saw this and was thinking yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope they talk about Inazuma Eleven GO but what about Inazuma Eleven 3??? I think they will distribute that at the start of 2013 then like say June or July 2013 Inazuma Eleven GO should come out. I really hope it does but the dubbed names are a bit weird, I like Tenmas but thats it, I hate both Tsurugis!!!!!!!!!!!! And Shindou I think is a disgrace, his name dosen't fit his look at all!!!!!!!!!!!!! But Tenma is a great name XD I really hope those rumours are true, fingers crossed as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 19:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yer I hope so as well because even though I know nothing about Kairi I think seeing her fighting with Sora would make that series a truly epic one and a series worth fighting against Final Fantasty. Yer I know what you mean, at first I thought they were related or something like that then I thought Sora was Roxas just in another universe but they can't be because they can be in the same place and then I found out about 'Nobodies' and it all made some sense from there. Yer by the looks of it, it may not come to the 3DS XL but Square Enix might think that KH 3D DD was a success and they might realease the next one onto the 3DS XL so KH fans can enjoy the experience that comes from playing a KH game just on a screen thats 90% bigger!!! I think that makes sense because they have tried KH on loads of different consoles so maybe now they are going to try and pin point a specific console for future KH games. Yer I know what you mean most people are selling and trading in almost all of their DS games because everyone now knows that 3DS is the future of the DS series and I think the only reason Pokemon Black/White 2 was realeased on DS is because Black and White were. If Black and White were distributed onto the 3DS then so would Black/White 2, but because Black and White 2 were continuation storylines they had to be on the same system as the game before them. (I think so) Lolz XD Yer to me Yuuichi as Vladimir and Kyousuke as Victor was a disgrace!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think Level-5 was feeling really lazy with the dubbed name becasue they did a great job with the original series, Endou Mamoru = Mark Evens, Gouenji Shuuya = Axel Blaze and Kidou Yuuto = Jude Sharp. To me those were epic dubbed names but these are just sloppy and I think Level-5 should of taken more time onto picking the right names. I think the worst is Shinsukes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His dubbed name is an absolute disgrace, I think they underminded him when they chose his dubbed name and if they could ever change any dubbed name they should straight away change his!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I can't wait until the Nintendo Direct presentation tomorrow and BTW do you usually check the Nintendo website or just once every month? and Have you got a 3DS or 3DS XL? I only ask because theres an epic promotion for 3DS XL users only but I can't remember if you own one or not? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 22:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yer I would love to see the 3 together. I think Rikus is ok but compared to Soras it could be improved and I also love how Roxas looks XD Yer I think Final Fantasty is a great game to get but its a bit complicated and mega hard!!! Yer I hope they bring pokemon to the 3DS I know there is going to be a new Mystery Dungeon on the 3DS but I'm not sure about the actual pokemon games, I have heard rumours about Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire having a remake in maybe late 2013 for the 3DS XL. However this is not confirmed but I would love to have both Ruby and Sapphire again!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Team Aqua and Team Magma soooooo much XD I also love seeing new pokemon as well XD I know Vladimir is disgusting and in no way does it fit Yuuichi at all, I think Level-5 have made a giant mistake with the dubbed names, they should of put an online poll for Inazuma Eleven fans asking which dubbed name is good and which is bad. This way we could of had our own say, I think for the original dubbed names they thought maybe the story was a little bit off so they had to give epic dubbed names, but for GO and CS the story is so amazing that they were to lazy to care about the dubbed names. Thanks for the link but its live now so instead I'm gonna wait for it to finish then I'll watch it like after. I know the website is really boring now but there is that promotion and you still have some time, as long as you have a Nintendo 3DS XL and you register it with Club Nintendo before 15th of January then you can still get a free 3DS game. However there is a limit with the games, out of 5 you can only choose 1 and none of them are multiplayer!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 17:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Danball Senki (again)!! OMG Gouenji thats amazing, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe Danball Senki is coming to Europe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to hear how Ban, Kazuya and Ami sound and find out their dubbed names!!!! I wonder if their better or worse then the dubbed names of Inazuma Eleven season 1? THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm super excited XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 18:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again Gouenji. I'm glad that after you hear something as epic as this you tell me :-D OMG thats great!!!!!! Now the most amazing LBXs will be in a local area!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait, I have already ordered Liu Bei but I think I might get Perseus, both Ikaros Force and Zero and Minerva Kai. I love all of them sooo much and maybe if they have it, Archilles D9 and Odin MK-2!!!!!!!!!!! Mega pumped XD Hope Level-5 have learnt from their mistakes with GO dubbed names and will give each character an epic dubbed name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 19:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yer the english LBXs are gonna be epic!!!!! OMG I forgot about Archilles Deed!!! I think I might get that after I get Perseus. Yer Archilles D9 looks epic, if they have it I might just go for the Archilles set. Lets see its been a while since I've been on my R4 because of MK7 and KIU but if I can remember you have to insert your mirosd memory card into a transflash usb and insert that into you usb outlet on your computor or laptop. Then you open a folder which has all of the contents from that microsd card, you create a folder called Roms, Romz, roms, Games, Gamez or games. Whatever name you like, then you go onto a site where you can download roms from and you find a rom that you want and you download it, then you save it in that folder. Then you make sure you have the firmware for that card installed. Then you eject your usb, take the memory card out and there you have it a rom installed onto your microsd card. I know it sounds a little bit confusing but I'm sure you will be able to do it. Hope this was helpful. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 19:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yer I think they should make that because they have made a set which has both Ikaros Force and Zero and Minerva Kai. Thats great, I love Kingdom Hearts and I love Inazuma Eleven 3 soooo much!!!!!! I am sure you get a usb with the R4 but it depends, because you have a 3DS you need a 3DS R4. I would highly recommend the Wood R4i Gold 3DS (www.r4ids.cn) I think its the best one that you can get because I have it and its epic!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Well the Wood R4i Gold 3DS plays DS games but sadly no R4 or R4i is able to play 3DS roms :-( I know its really deep because I think its kinda easy to play the japanese Inazuma Eleven games but sadly we cannot play them. Lolz XD I think its funny that your text is a different colour. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) How did u get the mega fan thing Request Hi~ how are you?? Oh! thank you I love this pic, OK I will do it but when I will finish this pic ^^ And please don't forget your signature ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 14:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Picture Could you give me the bigger one first? Mario Kart 7 Community Hi, I saw your Mario Kart 7 Community, I think it should be made more clear and user friendly (I didn't get anything when I saw it) I am free, so i can make it more interactive. (I won't change any text) 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 13:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Check it out now~ Mario Kart 7 Community BTW which colour do you want, I used random colours 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max I know it will be better but there are no Slideshows allowed on Character pages~ That's why I am changing the Slideshows on the Mixi Max page~ '''Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re size Actually, you could have just re-sized it like this: Contents Hi Gouenji, Just a suggestion that you should add the "_NOTOC_" code on your profile because otherwise the contents will show over the mainbox and will look really big. Anyway it's your choice, Bye Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) oops i'm so sorry i gave u the wrong code, it's actually: " " (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) do you know the way people can be mega fans of fei endou and so how do u do it Round 31 Hey Gouenji. Ok I'm just gonna get to the point, you are one of the 5 users taking part in Round 31. For Round 31 you have to comment with a picture of your favorite character but the picture can be of anything!!!!!!!! Please comment soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC)